Darkesthour Beginnings
by Seriyan
Summary: Darkesthour Guild. Ruairi Server. This is their story. Welcome to the end of the world. Please keep all appendages you'd like to keep near you at all times. Remember to remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop.
1. Prologue

**OK~ So this is revised version of the guild's story, "Darkesthour Beginnings"**

**I'm actually really really excited to be back on this project! Here's hoping it'll be better received than the first attempt! Whoot whoot!**

**Summary:  
><strong>_Important things don't always happen with a 'bang' or an explosion. It doesn't always have a special flair, or fanfare. Sometimes, the greatest heroes are the ones who aren't, well "hero-ly," But alas, sometimes all that's needed to spark a series of events is a simple cry or a whisper. The unnamed heroes never have a chance to tell their story until now. Welcome to the end of the world. Please keep all appendages you'd like to keep near you at all times. Remember to remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop._

**Notes from the Authoress:  
><strong>**This story's setting is loosely based of of the game Mabinogi. All events placed in this fic happen in an AU version of Erinn where death can happen. All events in this story are fictional and anything parallel to real life is purely coincidental.**

**The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners: my guildmates, close friends, and myself. Please respect that we all put a lot of time and thought into our OC's and wouldn't appreciate having them stolen.**

_**Trigger Warnings:  
>There probably be several instances of; <strong>_**but not limited to****:**_demons, fairies, vampires, humanoids, stupidity, loopholes, mental disorders, sociopaths, homicide, genocide, plain insanity, OOC-ness, raging fires, dimension hopping, crackships, filler chapters, crack, stupid off topic tangents, slightly-to-heavily referenced/applied sex, homosexuality, heterosexuality, sexuality in general, blood, gore, torture, general weapons with sound effects included, and maybe an occasional death or twenty. You have been warned._

**If you can handle that, continue with the story. If that bothers you, then by all means, please do not read; or simply skim over the trigger spots. I'll do my best to leave a heads up, but I make no promises.**

**That being said, please enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p><em>"And we run with a lonely heart; And we run for this killing love<em>

_And we run 'til the heavens above; Yeah, we run running in the dark_

_And we run 'til we fall apart; And we run 'til the heavens above"_

* * *

><p>Scowls, disgust, frowns, whispers, bold declarations - it was all too much for her to bare; she couldn't do it anymore, she refused to. In a last ditch effort to block it out, with tears streaming down her face, she covered her ears like a small child and ran, far from the place she called home.<p>

_"Traitor, Just like_ _**her**__, Failure, Screw up. Must be in their blood. Stop tormenting the animals, Sheepie."_

The words seemed to chase her through the Longa Sands carried by the fierce desert winds. _Make it stop, make it stop! _her heart cried silently, as her body was whipped by the airborne sand grains, the words of those ones who were supposed to be her people ringing endlessly in her ears. The desert sun beat down on her skin, intensifying the sting.

Running without ceasing until she just could not run anymore, she found herself crawling to an oasis; praying desperately that it wasn't a mirage, fearing her already bad luck had run out.

Wind battered and exhausted, she finally collapsed near a shallow pool of water, dipping her hands in it experimentally, nearly crying tears of joy when she found it wasn't a mirage.

The sun was beginning to set as she splashed her space and drank greedily from the fresh spring. As the sun gradually faded away, the temperature dropped in accordance. She was unfazed by this though; having grown quite used to the harsh conditions after living there all her life_. Then again_, she thought dryly, _harsh conditions never bothered me too much._

After filling herself with more water, she made herself as comfortable as she could; curling up with her back near a rock structure, she immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Come morning, she was awakened by the sensation of a small, harmless lizard crawling on her exposed leg. With a yawn she looked at the little creature before gently picking it and putting it on a nearby rock where it could sunbathe in peace.

Rubbing her eyes, she rose and walked over to the pool, regarding her reflection. "Rough" was probably the nicest way of putting it.

Her long, rich blonde hair remained windblown and was visibly lightened from the dust blown into it from the combination of sleeping on sand as well as the desert winds. Her scarlet eyes were bloodshot with circles under them - she'd been tired for a long time. Truly that night on the ground was one of the best nights of sleep she'd gotten since that day.

That one day her world was torn upside down. She was young, a preteen at oldest; but in that moment, she felt like she was older than the ground she stood on.

"Now... let's see what I actually remember about survival..." she murmured aloud before laughing bitterly as she searched through the small satchel she'd picked up before running the previous afternoon, visibly face palming when she saw the actual contents that should have been in the bag were gone thanks to a large hole. "And this is what I get for not checking beforehand. Good job Ksenny," she muttered bitterly to herself, "you messed up again." Unable to do anything aside from groan in frustration, _I thought it seemed kind of light come to think of it..._ she thought, before angrily throwing the satchel at the nearby rock wall.

"My my, " a sudden appearance of another person caused Ksenny to shriek and spin on her heels before promptly landing on her rear before shrieking at said person in a fit of embarrassment and anger, "What was that for? WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN OUT HERE?" her voice raised several octaves.

Stifling a chuckle, the man brushed some of his snow white hair out of his face, "well, just passin' through," he answered in a tone that while sincere, still held and undertone of sarcasm, "and yourself?"

"..." She stared blankly at him, pulling her hair up off her neck and holding it with her hands before exhaling sharply and letting her hair fall back onto her shoulders and down her back. "I uh..." she trailed off, wondering how exactly one explains 'I'm running away because I'm sick of dealing with life' without coming off as a brat going through a pre-midlife crisis.

Deep crimson eyes scanned the thrown satchel before darting back to the young lady in front of him, "Runnin' away?" he asked without a hint of judgement in his voice, eyes clear in understanding.

"Uh..." she trailed off before sighing, "yeah." She watched him intently, frowning slightly. This man spoke with an air of importance, but his lazy-tongue accent made it seem as if everything was a joke to him. It confused her.

"Ah," he said softly, sitting down near her, "must be pretty bad, huh?"

"Well... yeah," she answered weakly, taking a seat beside the man.

"Oz Kuolema, by the way," he introduced himself, adjusting his black shirt, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "I hate the sun," he murmured dryly.

"Oh, Ksenny Yanae," she greeted, extending her hand politely. "and yeah, its hot," she agreed quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you," he responded automatically shaking her hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Um..." she trailed off, hesitating.

"If it'll help you get it off your chest, then please talk. I don't mind listenin' and I have all the time in the world," he assured her in a soft tone, going as far as to ruffle her hair in an affectionate and comforting gesture. "Ya know, ya remind me of someone really dear to me."

"Oh?" she inquired curiously, tilting her head to the side. "I do?"

With a pained laugh, Oz smiled bitterly, "Yeah. My younger cousin. He was about your age when I last saw him. Cute 'lil thing he was," Oz trailed off seeming to take a trip down memory lane, "my parents died when I was young so my aunt and uncle raised me," he explained quietly, "there were always good to me, and then of course the kid came along," he smiled fondly, "I wonder what he's up to these days..." he trailed off, before sighing. "Kid probably hates me now, but its better that way," he said more to himself than to her.

"W-what happened...?" she dared to ask softly, drawn into his ramblings.

"A huge misunderstandin'," Oz said with a sigh, "that resulted in our home and family dyin'."

"Oh," Ksenny murmured before falling into an awkward silence, wringing her hands not knowing what else to say or do.

"Care to share yours, since I shared mine?" He asked curiously, saving her from having to think of something else to say.

"Ah..." she stammered in embarassment of being put on the spot, "W-well, my sister... she left and I wanted to find her," she explained, "thing is... Filia... well they constantly compared me to her, they said mean things...and I left because I just couldn't take it anymore."

"That must'a been tough," he commented, "was she a prodigy?"

"It was," she answered sadly, "and well... in a sense, I guess. She was really good at magic and singing," her expression perked slightly, "we were best friends though, we did everything together..." she trailed off again, her voice going flat, "and then she just... disappeared."

"Hm... That's sad," Oz lamented, "so... findin' her's gonna be a real pain in the ass, isn' it?"

"... that's putting it mildly," she answered after an extended silence, still baffled by the strange man before her.

"So... Yanae... hm..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Ksenny. Your sister wouldn't happen'ta be named _Seriyan_ would she?"

"H-How do you know that!?" She half gasped, half shrieked.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat, "there's rumors circulatin'round Uladh of a lil' gypsy who goes by the name _Seriyan Yanae_. She's said to be a phenomenal singer and musician," he explained blinking slightly, studying her face. So many emotions passed through Ksenny's scarlet eyes; ranging from fear to sheer joy. He saw and could name them all. "Yer much like Sai was when he was your age," he murmured more to himself than to her as he pulled a flier out of his bag. "Tell me dear, is this your sister?"

Hands shaking, she took the flyer from his hands. Eyes widening in disbelief. There it was on the paper in her hands. Actual proof her sister was alive. Warm eyes of identical color stared back at her. A cute pale face was framed by pink curls, and she smiled with such warmth, Ksenny felt like she were seeing it in person once again.

"S...Ser..." tears streamed down her face. "...its her... Its..." Her grip on the paper tightened and the paper wrinkled and tore in her shaking hands.

"Whadaya say we mak'a partnership of sorts?" Oz suggested, after giving the emotion filled female a moment to compose herself, "I'll help ya find ya sis, and all ya gotta do is keep me company while I hunt for a way to make up with my cousin."

"Really!?" she squealed excitedly, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Of course," Oz calmly responded, extending his hand.

It was with vigor that Ksenny shook it, still a messy bundle of emotions.

The sun beat down on the duo, and the wind whipped through their hair and clothes, but they smiled in understanding and in hopes of a successful journey.

"First things first," Oz grunted, "Let's get out of this desert."

With the first genuine laugh since Seriyan had vanished, Ksenny nodded happily, "Agreed."

Finally. She wasn't alone anymore. She was no longer an outcast. She'd found a home. It was everything she'd ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Dark absinthe eyes scanned the area as a slight breeze danced through his long black hair. The mid day sun beat down on his lightly tanned skin. Frowning when he failed to see what he was looking for, "She's late," he spoke softly, leaning farther out the window looking at the streets below. "She's never late. Taku," he called to his lover, obvious worry etched in his voice. "I think something happened to her."<p>

Glancing at Rasier in the mirror, Taku calmly continued getting ready for work - he was a royal chef in the palace - and ran a hand through his light lilac hair, "Baby, she may have gotten tied up, and you're gonna have to let go of the reigns sometime. She's _not _a child anymore, no matter how much you deny it. Not to mention she's not "never late," as you put it. She's just usually punctual," he corrected his lover.

"But she's late," Ras persisted, finally bringing his upper body back into the room. "She usually sends word if she's gonna be late."

"I'm sure she's fine, Baby," Taku reasoned calmly, "she'd send word if she was in danger, don't you think? Face it, we'd probably have a lil poo-faced Tsuki barking at the gate guardians."

"Yes I don't deny that, but she's late!" Ras continued his tangent, seemingly unable to say anything else, still worried about his princess. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"You really need to chill Ras, give Princess until nightfall and if she's not back by then, then go look for her. She was coming from Emain, was she not? She probably slept in. You know this," Taku reassured his lover with a warm embrace while placing a quick kiss on Rasier's forehead.

"Alright," Rasier finally relented, relaxing in Taku's arms.

"And Baby," Taku continued, hugging his lover tighter, "when she gets here, don't jump her with fifty-questions and demand to know how every second of her morning went."

"I don't do that," Ras defended, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You did that last time, and you even asked her if her," he paused to clear his throat, "ahem, cycle was still normal, if I remember correctly," Taku deadpanned, struggling not to shutter. He was still mentally scarred from that. He and his adoptive daughter had worn identical looks of stupefaction.

_Light scarlet met light amethyst as the duo exchanged baffled glances. The wordless "Did he really just?" passed between them._

_"Seriyan. I'm waiting. Is it?" Rasier asked again with a stern tone that held more concern than anger._

_"As far as I know its normal. I mean I haven't done anything that would cause it to change," their petite child answered honestly, blinking in confusion, brushing her bangs out of her eyes._

_"Good. Good. That's my babygirl~" Ras trilled in a happy tone, hugging the young lady who continued to send questioning glances to Taku who shrugged and left the room to go prepare dinner for his family while Rasier proceeded to make rather silly cooing noises as he rubbed his cheek against Seriyan's._

_Maybe I shouldn't have left her to fend for herself against Ras,_ he thought in hindsight,stifling a snicker, brought only back to reality from his musings when he heard Rasier's defensive stammering.

"Well, I uh... well that was me making sure -"

"Our Princess is fine, she can handle herself, unless you are trying to call yourself a bad teacher since you're the one who taught her magic," Taku interrupted his stammering husband. He was unable to prevent the teasing sing-song voice he was using, adoring the flustered blush across Rasier's face.

"I'm a great teacher and I have no idea what you're talking about," Rasier defended with gusto; recovering from his temporary loss of words rather quickly. "My princess can take care of any ruffian that tries to get in her way!" he bragged, hands on his hips with his chest puffed out.

"Of course she can," Taku encouraged, thankful his little tactic worked. _Maybe he'll be calm for a few hours,_ he thought. "So why don't you go get her a dress or something for when she gets here?" the pale haired man suggested, letting go of his lover to get his chef's hat.

"That's a great idea! Hm... Ribbon, lace... OH! Both!" Rasier declared passionately with both fists clenched and fire in his eyes while in a dramatic pose; causing Taku to sweatdrop in an anime-like fashion.

"Mhm... I'm gonna go to work now, Baby. You... go do that shopping thing _and please don't break the bank,"_ he added the last part as more of a mutter to himself before stealing a quick kiss from Rasier. "I'll see you when my shift is over. If she hasn't made it back by then, then we will go looking for her, alright?"

With a heavy sigh, knowing he would be unable to change Taku's mind, Rasier relented, "Sounds good."

With a nod, Takuto left the room to head down to the lower levels to start his work day leaving Rasier to his own business of his _wonderful preparations to break the bank._

* * *

><p>Coughing violently, Takori gazed at the blackened, charred remains of what had once been fish with nausea. The scent of the burnt fish flooded his nostrils and he felt like he'd be smelling the stench for weeks on end.<p>

_Lovely,_ he thought, tossing his failed dish into the fire; his stomach letting out a rumble in protest as he made a mental note to stop at the pub once he got to Port Cobh. _That probably would have been the dish that killed me,_ he added bitterly, absently wondering why even even bothered to try cooking anymore these days.

Kicking dirt at his small cooking fire until it was extinguished, the vagabond picked up his bag and trudged on his path due southeast.

The midafternoon sun beat down on his skin as he continued onwards. As he drew closer to his destination, he could smell the salty sea breeze as he felt the wind kiss his ochre hair, lightly blowing it out of his eyes.

Just through the thicket of trees, his destination, he could already see the sparkle of the sun upon the ocean. Another rumble courtesy of his stomach. "Shut up, I'll feed you when its time," he muttered under his breath, slapping his belly.

Ignoring the nearby path usually taken by travelers, he staggered haphazardly through the thicket, his clothing getting tangled in the brambles. Knowing he looked rather foolish, _its worth it_, he reasoned, having a shorter distance to walk.

After nearly landing on his face leaving the thicket, thankful there'd been no other pedestrians around to see it, he easily brushed his clothes off and smiled, seeing the pub was right down the hill upon which he was standing.

Moving quickly, he skid down the hill easily catching himself upon landing before calmly walking into the building, receiving a cheerful greeting from Annick; which he gladly returned, "The usual!" He told her upon sitting down.

"You got it~" the owner chirped, "Give me ten."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded politely, absently looking out the window. Zoning peacefully as he gazed at the waves. Surprised when his drink was brought to him, quickly murmuring a "thank you," as he returned to watching the sailors hard at work on the docks.

_It'd be fun to be a sailor, _ he mused, _traveling everywhere, seeing everything… new things… new foods… maybe some cooking lessons…._ Absently picturing himself on a ship with his own crew; offhandedly imagining being a pirate captain, nearly bursting into spontaneous laughter at the thought of himself and Equi in pirate gear. His friend sporting a rainbow eyepatch while he himself drowned in an oversized hat while they'd both donned random chicken suits and called themselves "Tuna."

Equi… ah… his friend. He thought back to the day they'd parted ways sadly. _I wonder what he's up to,_ he thought bitterly.

It'd been his decision to walk away, and he knew he'd have to stick to it no matter how painful it was. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting his best friend. He admittedly loved the other man like family and thought of him as his own brother.

With a heavy sigh, he banished thoughts of his friend from his mind. His mood perking up when Annick brought him his favorite dish. He had to admit as he greedily scarfed his food down, he really needed more sleep.

_Tuna Pirates? Pfft they'd call us all Sea Chickens, we'd be the laughing stalk of the pirate world,_ he reasoned rationally, a small smile played at his lips as he took a drink before wiping his mouth clean with his napkin. _Tonight,_ he promised himself silently, _I'm sleeping in a proper bed at the inn, _and then continued to eat his food in a way that could only be described as 'starving lion.'

_Well,_ he thought lightly, _at least we'd be able to sneak attack while our enemies laughed to death._

* * *

><p><em>Achoo!<em> The force of his sneeze literally left him sitting at the base of a tree. The humanoid male sat, dazed, fox ears erect and tail bushed up in a way that matched his messy deep indigo hair.

They were passing through Sliab Cullen, on route to Tir Chonaill after meeting up with a friend who'd willingly fixed Equi's gear.

"Are you catching cold, Equi?" the vixen asked in a hushed tone that only her companion could hear.

"Nah, I'm fine Katni," he answered, scratching his head sheepishly. "I guess Tako's talking about me somewhere!" he declared with gusto, his tail swishing excitedly, blue-violet eyes sparkling.

The fox before him face-pawed. "Somehow, I highly doubt that," she muttered more to herself than to him. "Come on Equi. Put your ears and tail away. This is a well-traveled path, it wouldn't do good for you to be mistaken for a formor."

"Yeah yeah," he agreed, relaxing and allowing his ears and tail to go back to their hidden state. "Hey Katni, about how close are we?"

"We're about five minutes from the logging camp," she answered automatically, hopping up on his shoulder, giving his cheek an affectionate nuzzle. "You gonna visit Tracy again?"

"You know it! He owes me a game of poker! I can't wait to beat him again!"

His zest was contagious and Katni started laughing cheerfully, "Make him buy us dinner this time," she joked, her tail swishing, playfully swatting the back of her friend's head, "and pay for our stay at Tir Chonaill's inn."

"We'll eat like royalty!" he declared with a laugh, mouth watering as he thought of Nora's cooking.

Their idle chatter passed the time and before long the sounds of the busy logging camp reached their ears. The scent of the fresh pines was overwhelming and Equi felt his nose wanting to run; right when Katni herself sneezed.

"Bless you," Equi responded automatically, stepping out of the trees and into the sunlight.

"Eeeeeyyy Tracy!" he yelled loudly, "I didn't come all this way for you to give me the cold shoulder!"

"Now now my boy!" the old lumberjack sassed back with a gruff voice, "is that anyway to greet an old man? How've ya been, kiddo?"

With pleasantries out of the way, the two then sat down for what really mattered; an all out war in a game of poker. Equi having a _slight_ advantage. "You're gonna pay for my stay at the inn!" he bragged in jest.

"You'll be singing a different tune when you're working for me," Tracy bragged back.

Both donning identical grins, the games began.

* * *

><p>"<em>And we run with a lonely heart<em>

_And we run for this killing love_

_And we run for a heavenly heart"_

_"And We Run" - Within Temptation_

* * *

><p><strong>Characters in this chapter: <strong>

**Takuto13, Rasier, Takori, Ksenny, Deadoz, equinox78**

**Mentioned in this chapter:**

**Deathsai, Seriyan**

**Also, it should be noted that this is the prologue~ **

**Stay tuned for chapter 1. COMING SOON! Chapters will be much longer from this next chapter on C:  
><strong>

**Feedback is always welcomed and extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable.**


	2. Formations

**Alrighty~ so it should be noted that this is chapter 1, and takes place roughly ****six months after**** the prologue.**

**Notes from the Authoress:**

**Guess who doesn't work for Nexon or have rights to the game? That's right. Me. Please don't sue me. The only thing you'll get is an old shoe and maybe a shredded sock. So yeah. Don't do it. Its not worth your time or money.**

**This chapter is really Sai and Seriyan heavy and is rather slow, but its a requirement to set the foundation for the rest of the story, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:**

_The first step to forgiveness is accepting that the other person is an idiot._

_You can't always control who walks into your life; but you can control what window you throw them out of._

**And this has been your daily life lessons with Seri. Enjoy the read.**

**Trigger Warnings:**

_Bad Words (Especially the "F" word.) Heated makeouts. Blood. Super hardcore ninja mode go, Character Death/Murder. The Authoress is a sadist._

* * *

><p>"<em>I lost my way here in this quest, can't lie<em>

_I can't believe what's happening, I don't know what to say_

_I cant believe I left to see this day_

_I don't wanna live this way, it haunts my mind_

_And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time_

_And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change what's right_

_But I know, we'll be living in a lie"_

* * *

><p>Sighs and heavy breathing kept the dark basement from being completely silent. His lips met her's in a frantic frenzy, and she returned the hastey kisses. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Entwining his fingers in her curly pink hair, he cursed silently to himself when one of his fangs grazed her lower lip.<p>

It was her fault they were in this situation really. It was supposed to be a routine stealth infiltration mission,_ but no, Madam Pinky just had to get drunk,_ he relented somewhere in the back of his mind. _But,_ he had to give her credit, _it was her fast thinking that saved our asses._

He'd already put off his weekly feeding as long as he could and now tasting _her blood_ only reminded him of how bad he'd really let himself go this time. He'd already been irritable most of the day from the blood lust and by the time he'd found her he hadn't had a chance to go find a random person to feed on, and had been feeling lightheaded ever since he and his partner had first entered the basement. _But,_ he had reasoned at the time, _we have a job to do so that has to come first._ Being a vampire, in his honest opinion, sucked some ass.

He could taste the tart alcohol in her system, but paid that no mind, knowing he'd probably have a buzz of his own sometime soon. What hit him was the magic in her blood; such intensity, he'd really never had anything like it. He knew she was a fairy, she'd told him that herself after they became partners - they'd been working together ever since he'd dug her out of the desert sands six months prior. While he wasn't intending to feed on her, he knew that if he didn't, he'd pass out; and that wouldn't bode well with their mission.

It'd been stupid really, he said something and pissed her off, she stormed out and went and got drunk. _Ok, so pissing her off was my fault,_ he admitted, _but she didn't have to go and start drinking. She knew we were doing this tonight._

And so here they were in the basement of Sen Mag Castle; locked in a rather sloppy make-out session surrounded by security guards.

They'd gone to stay at the castle under the guise as newlyweds wanting to view the scenery and were staying as only two of the many other guests attending the residential area's annual festival. While most of the civilians were attending the festival, they'd sneak into the archive room and steal some documents for their information broker. General business. They'd get the information they wanted, at a price.

"_This damn information better be worth it," Seriyan had told him dryly, hands on her hips, her face scrunched up in an exasperated experesssion._

He could see the moment she'd told him that as clearly as if she were doing it before him presently; and in that moment, he couldn't have agreed more.

_At least she stayed true to our cover,_ Sai thought dryly. Pulling her even closer for dramatic effect, before pulling away from his 'lover' as a dramatic show of breaking their kiss, "Ahem," he wore a not-so-fake irked expression, "Do you mind?" he said to the guards. _I hate my life. I hate my life,_ he thought in sour frustration. What little blood he'd gotten from her was not near enough to sustain him for the week; but it'd hold him over for at least ten minutes.

"You two aren't supposed to be down here," one of them informed the duo.

"Awww come on~~~" The tipsy fairy trilled cheerfully, "it's _our honeymoon_, can't you just let it slide this once," she paused with a slight hiccup," at least having the sense to act like she was guilty. "Pleaaasseee," she begged coyly, "where's your sense of risque adventure?"

_Fuck my life,_ Sai thought darkly as he played along, having gotten a taste of Seriyan's blood he was already starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol in her blood affect him, too quickly for his liking, "Yeah~" he chirped, "haven't you ever wanted to have fun?"

"Oh com'on cap. They're kids," one of them urged his superior, "remember when you and your wife-"

"That's enough," the captain snapped, flushing slightly. "Just escort them back to their rooms," he ordered before turning a sharp gaze on the duo before him, "and don't sneak down here again."

"Yessir~" Sai and Seriyan chimed in unison, Sai picking Seri up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Dramatic effect, yes. It made him look like a true helpless romantic; the reality was he knew Seriyan would be unable to walk because of that combination of alcohol plus the endorphins released from his fangs. He'd already felt her go slack and lean on him for support when he was holding her, _She'll probably be out of commission for a few hours,_ he thought, feeling the room sway - maybe that was him; he didn't know nor did he care at that point. _Fuck if I'll be able to find a feeder at this hour, _he thought grumpily, feeling his arms weaken. While Seriyan was by no means heavy, the stress of everything was catching up to him and his whole body felt like a deadweight; carrying her wasn't helping at all.

He was still determined to get himself and his companion in their room before passing out though. His internal clock told him it was somewhere around two in the morning.

Upon making it back to the luxurious room they shared - their informant's guild greasing all the bells and whistles for the sake of their cover - he vaguely heard the guard's chiding of "no more racy adventures" followed by "have a wonderful night."

Closing the door, he trudged to the bed and unceremoniously dropped Seriyan on it. Before climbing in beside her. _At the very least, it'll look like a hickey,_ was his last coherent thought before being consumed by the bloodlust; knowing he'd probably regret it later, passing out shortly after taking the bare minimum from her.

* * *

><p>Light scarlet eyes fluttered open at the sound of the castle's bell tolling noon. <em>Its way too loud,<em> she thought groggily; the bell hurting her sensitive ears. Her head spun as she pieced the events that had taken place the previous day. The argument, the drinks, what happened in the basement. She vaguely remembered him feeding off her. She honestly couldn't for the life of her remember what he'd said that had made her so angry, nor did she care to remember. It'd been ridiculous anyway.

_Ah fuck it all,_ she thought dryly her head pounding with the after affects of her alcohol binge the previous night. Preparing to give her partner a rather not so gentle shove out onto the floor.

She changed her mind after one good look at Sai, sleeping soundly next to her. _Stupid ass_, she thought, affectionately running her fingers through his hair. _You know better than to push it like that,_ she observed the darker than normal rings under his eyes, and his lightly tanned complexion ashen. Despite the fact he had a tendency to get under her skin - usually intentionally on his part - she considered him one of her best friends and cared for him. Of course, there was also the _minor detail_ he bailed her out of a nearly _four million gold_ debt - which she was truly grateful for - there were no longer giant bandits chasing her down for money.

They found that they worked well together, especially at night. Sai being able to see very well in the darkness, and she herself having her hyper-sensitive hearing; it was perfect. He could see to fight close combat, and she could hear enemy approaching and warn him ahead of time allowing them to prepare an ambush of their own. Tested and proven once when they'd been traveling through Sen Mag during a would-be bandit ambush.

He'd been an enigma to her at first; seeming to not want anything to do with or or people in general. She'd seen him outright kill, he wasn't one to be trifled with; but it changed as she got to know him. He'd admitted that her aura made him feel relaxed once night when they were talking about _weird traits_ they both had. Several things had come up: he could manipulate shadows, read auras, and see exceptionally well in the dark. She was a fairy, her hearing, and of course the seal on her chest. As much of a pain as it was - Seriyan was unable to remember her early childhood and trying to remember cause the seal to activated and send waves of excruciating pain through her body. Then of course was her _super healing_ as Sai had called it; she'd always been able to recuperate rather quickly.

His backstory, she'd learned one night on a mission when he'd had a nightmare that forced him to relive the worst day of his life. As he leaned on her shaking like a leaf, his story spilled in a panicked rumble.

His own cousin had framed him for the murder of his parents and then the night prior to his execution, destroyed his home.

Knowing that Sai didn't like to show his weak side, she'd simply sang a lullaby she'd picked up from her adoptive fathers as she pet his hair until he finally relaxed and drifted back to sleep. The following morning she took it upon herself to actually get up early and make breakfast instead of pawning it off on him as was the norm, and said no more on the matter. After that particular incident, she'd found him very easy to read and was no longer wary of him.

Drawn out of her musings by hearing a clammer near the kitchen, she absently eavesdropped as she continued to run her fingers through Sai's hair. Closing her eyes to better focus on the castle staff's conversation. It was one of the moments she was thankful for her hearing, it made spying easy despite the drawback of loud things in general giving her a migraine, or hearing more than she desired to know about a person.

Her peaceful expression turned into a frown before slowly opening her eyes. "Looks like we really did luck out last night," She said to her now awake companion, "Shortly after we got _escorted_ out they caught someone breaking into the archives. Probably some of Embezzler's rivals. There's apparently a hidden camera even Siennah didn't know about along the wall facing the door. Security's gonna be tighter so it'd probably be better to wait another day before we try again. We still have two more days before the festival ends."

"Heard my breathing change," he confirmed rather than asked in a sleep raspy voice while stifling a yawn.

"Yep," she answered, not looking at him. "Seems like that new cam was installed the day after we got here," she informed.

"Ah," he commented, rolling over from his side to his back. "Looks like we'll really have to play up the act now that we got _busted_ over the next few days."

"Probably make several appearance at the festival too," she agreed quietly. "and Sai," she asserted, "_Don't ever push off your feeding like that again._ Feed off me if need be, but this could have been the thing that killed you. Don't give me that _I'm fine_ shit either. You look like you've been run over by a merchant's elephant."

"And you're really attractive with your baggy hangover eyes too," he deadpanned, his look of exasperation quickly turning into mock cries for help when she hit him in the face with her pillow. "and sorry about what I said yesterday, but was going and getting _drunk_ necessary?"

"I wasn't drinking because I was mad," she paused under his scrutinizing gaze, "at least at the end of it. I only had two while I was mad I actually stopped after those two and was leaving to find you. After that, this," she gestured to the elaborate anemone flower engraved on her chest, "flared up and I went back for more to numb it out."

"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding. "well, all things considering, I'm glad it went down the way it did then," he sighed, brushing his shaggy black bangs out of his face.

"Me too, and I'm sorry too," she relented, burying her face in her hands and laying back down, groaning pitifully.

"Why don't you just sleep off that hangover and I'll wake you up for the festival tonight so we can make a grand appearance?" he suggested lightly, yawning by the end of the sentence.

"You look like you could use the sleep too," she commented with eyes half closed. "and I'm _not_ hungover," she snapped weakly.

"I probably will sleep here and there," he half whispered, turning so that his back was to her. "Sleep well _Madam Pinky_," he murmured, ignoring her denial.

"Yeah yeah," she yawned, curling up in a fetal position, lightly kicking the back of his leg, "you too, _Ass."_

With a sigh, a pale hand ran through snow white hair before pulling his black cloak over his head. "Incompetent," he mumbled as he passed through the busy village center.

* * *

><p><em>Morri. Known for housing the temples of Aton the Great,<em> he mentally recited in a scholarly fashion. _Beautiful place, I'll give them that; however,_ crimson eyes darted to where several paladins gathered around a street stall. _Security seems to be most lax mid afternoon. Perfect,_ he noted, continuing to meander around the village.

_Ksenny probably would have loved the scenery here,_ he noted in hindsight. He'd left her back at their lair studying a map of Uladh with a list of her sister's known show locations and told her to decided what she thought would be her best course of action in finding her sister; treating her as an apprentice.

She'd eagerly accepted the task and promised to do her best. _Smart girl,_ he praised silently. _I'll just take her a souvenir back,_ he continued glancing around, taking in as much as possible.

"Oh, can I help you…? You seem lost," a robed bald man with an overly cheerful smile asked.

"Oh! Why actually yes you can…" he trailed off, "oh dear where are my manners?" he added with a clumsy smile, "You're a monk of Aton the great, right?" bowing formally, "I meant no disrespect, I'd really appreciate any help you can give me!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh yes, I am," the monk answered kindly, "now what can I help you with?"

_Ah perfect, a naive old fool,_ he thought, keeping his outer appearance schooled. _From that pendant hanging he's one of the ones inside the volt, Perfect._

"Well actually…" Oz began, meeting the elder man's gaze and holding it, watching as the monk's eyes glazed over signalling the monk was under his spell. "...I need you to do something for me…"

_The old bat doesn't stand a chance_.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes with a slight groan, a quick glance at the overly bright light coming through the curtains told him it was late afternoon and twilight would be quickly approaching. Simply put - it was time.<p>

With a heavy sigh, he rolled over and glanced at his still sleeping companion; her back to him with her hair spread across the pillow. As he gazed at her, he briefly wondered how much holy water she would dump on him if he were to push her out of the bed, eyeing her bag - her bow and arrows packed away neatly.

_Not worth chancing it,_ he thought, shaking his head, before getting up and making his way to the shower.

He was rather groggy and his head hurt - he hadn't slept much after all - having spent the afternoon _trying_ to sleep turned into watching Seriyan hog the covers and manage to cacoon them around her and listening to her even breathing.

_That was really stupid_, he scolded himself as he let the hot water run over his body. He was still feeling the effects of his close-call the previous night. His head was throbbing with a migraine, but he didn't complain - it was his own fault for waiting until the last possible minute. He'd gotten lucky, thinking back to an instance in Kuolemata when one of the servants fell out dead because they waited too long for their weekly feeding.

With a sigh, he cut the water off and dried and dressed himself before making his way out into the room. He quitely padded over to the bed where his companion still slept. Lightly putting a hand on her side and gently shaking her awake. "Its time," he informed her softly.

Rolling over onto her back looking at him through confused, half open eyes she blinked twice before responding with a very _intelligent _"huh?"

Stifling an outright laugh, he continued to nudge her, "Seriiii," he drawled, "com'on, its show time, I've already had a shower so its your turn. I'm going to get dinner and we can eat before we go out."

After a rather large yawn and stretching, Seriyan sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Get extra honeydew?" she asked, looking at him with obvious begging in her eyes.

"Of course," he nodded before backing away from the bed. "I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you~" she chimed excitedly, getting out of bed herself to go rummage through her bag.

* * *

><p>As Sai left the room, he heard her mumbling to herself about 'what to wear.' After a subtle glance around the occupied hall, he quickly shifted into character, "Now Sweetie, whatever you choose to wear will look simply divine on you," he called to her before closing the door.<p>

While none of the other guests around looked like they were Embezzler's rivals, remotely dangerous, or even security guards, he didn't want to risk their cover being blown. The previous night had been close enough, and if they wanted their mission to go unhitched, then playing the part, even when probably not needed, was the key.

"_He's so sweet!" "Ah young love." "Why don't __**you**__ do that anymore?"_

He vaguely heard the comments of some of the other guests as he made his way to the dining area. Thankfully, dinner was come and go, with the option of take-out, instead of a formal dine-in setting.

While the dining hall was elegant, with the rustic wooden walls, mahogany drapes hung over the floor to ceiling windows tied back with elaborate gold tassels that overlooked the nearby lake. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling the beading resembling raindrops. While it vaguely reminding him of Kuolemata's palace, he pushed his homesickness aside and forced himself to stay focused on his task at hand.

Picking up two plates, he made his way over to the makeshift buffet bar and began fixing their dinner; shamelessly taking the whole bowl of honeydew along with him and borrowing a small dinner cart to hold the plates for him. Lazy? Yes. Did he care? Absolutely not.

Seeing nothing of significant importance, he finished his task and headed back to the room, dramatically calling out to his so-called wife, "Sweetie~ I'm back~" he announced before opening the door.

"Great! I'm starving!" her voice was muffled through the door.

_Guess that means she's dressed,_ he thought before opening the door and wheeling the cart in.

"So tell me Darling~ Do I look divine?" Seri asked playing coy, twirling the ends of her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes in an obvious attempt to be cute.

"Eh… Not really. I've seen better," he jibbed, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. A chuckle escaped when he ducked to avoid an incoming pillow.

"Ass," she hissed, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her lower lip poked out while she sulked.

Still laughing at her expression, Sai wheeled the cart over. "I got the whole plate of honeydew for you."

Her sour expression perked and the pout was immediately replaced with a smile. "Gimme." She demanded, wasting no time to ensure the fruit plate was the first thing to leave the cart.

"So demanding," he teased lightly, taking his own plate and having a seat at the table - politely waiting on his company to join him.

"Of course. I know what I want and I go for it," she answered automatically taking a seat at her own chair.

The duo then proceeded to finish their meal in a comfortable silence.

Upon finishing, Sai made his way to the bathroom and Seriyan spend the idle time finishing getting ready.

* * *

><p>Upon finishing their preparations, the partners made their way out of the privacy of the castle to the crowded streets of the residential area. The atmosphere was warm and mellow and the square was decorated smartly with elaborate lighting, food and game stands lined the streets.<p>

At one point, Sai decided to take some of his pent up frustration from the previous night out on the poor unfortunate soul in the dunking tank. Much to his embarrassment, he won a not so manly stuffed rabbit clad in pink frills and lace - which he promptly shoved at Seriyan; who only made it worse as she proceeded to make the damn thing dance and sit between them when they paused at a bench to enjoy some ice cream. The final straw however, was when she put the damn on his head and in an intentional squeaky voice in a sad attempt to imitate Simon declare that "The bunny now rules thee."

He quickly ducked out from under the stupid plush, that he was _most definitely_ certain was mocking him with its over-sized far too joyful eyes.

"Oh come on," Seriyan chimed playfully bumping his right arm with her shoulder, "He's a total cutie!"

"Uh. _He's_ decked out in pink and lace," Sai retorted smartly, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous he rocks my colors better than you."

"Oh yeah, totally," he grinned, at least feeling better than he had the previous night and throughout the day. "I think he rocks it better than you though."

That was the comment that earned him a smack in the face from said _fluffy white rabbit._

* * *

><p>As it gradually grew later, feeling that adequate time had passed of keeping their cover, they began to head back to the castle - they still had a job to do after all. And thankfully, she'd put the <em>stupid<em> rabbit plush away in her bag.

"Sai." Seriyan said sharply, narrowing her eyes. "There's a problem. An alarm's going off in the basement and I hear horses galloping this way. I think that -" she was cut off when Sai abruptly tackled her into the thicket. "Shh," he hissed.

After a few minutes of neither daring to move a platoon of guards soon passed by, giving chase to the thieves.

"Looks like the rivals got there first," the fairy whispered once the soldiers were out of earshot.

"Not for long," Sai grumpled before turning his gaze to the direction he saw Seriyan quickly turn her head.

"I hear-" she began, but he cut her off.

"_Shit!"_ Sai swore as they watched the cloaked figures disappear into the trees; closing his eyes and holding a hand out above his shadow. It pooled and a blob rose from it quickly shaping into a horse. Quickly giving Seriyan a boost to get on before hopping up himself, he had his shadow horse give chase in a full gallop. "Can you still hear them?" he asked earnestly, his eyes scanning the area.

"Yes I can. They aren't too far off," Seriyan answered. "Veer East. We can ambush the thugs, and miss the guards."

"And maybe get the documents and go," Sai acknowledged with a nod. "Good plan."

And so they rode through the trees in virtual silence with only the sound of hooves pounding the earth. Catching up to their targets had been the easy part. What was going to be tricky was staying off the radar until their targets had lost the guards chasing them so that they could steal the documents unhitched.

Fate seemed to smile upon them as they came to a small clearing. "Seems they lost the guards for now. If we're quick, we can grab them and go."

"Too easy," one of the thugs bragged haughtily, waving the file around.

"You fucking moron, why the hell would you do that?" his accomplice questioned roughly whilst punching his partner in the nose. "We gotta get these back to the boss in one piece."

In the trees Sai and Seriyan exchanged a one-sided glance; clearly Embezzler's rivals didn't send the most intelligent agents out there.

Silently recalling his horse, Sai grabbed his concealed dagger and immediately charged their enemies, slicing the more intelligent of the two cleanly in the neck.

Something in the other goon's eyes changed and he wore a more feral expression, throwing a heavy punch in Sai's direction; his task of guarding the documents seemingly forgotten.

The man was much taller than Sai and had a much thicker muscle density and was surprisingly fast for someone of his build.

Ducking and dodging the fists, Seriyan dashed forward to retrieve the now scattered documents. As she grabbed the scattered documents, she swore under her breath upon hearing another set of feet charging at her from behind.

Swearing, she spun around and sent a series of electrically charged blasts at her opponent, cursing out loud as she thought of her bow left back in the room. She'd left it because as party goers, they wouldn't need to carry weapons. _Not that it'd have done me much good in the dark_, she thought bitterly, dancing circles around her opponent. There was no moon in the overcast sky and she was relying on sound rather than sight to avoid her opponent.

Sai continued his mini tango with the unattractive beast as his dagger clashed with his opponent's sword, focusing on ducking and dodging his opponent's wild swings; smirking at his advantage over his opponent's lack of sight. Seizing an opening he charged in for the kill, wasting no time in jabbing his dagger in the goon's eye.

The persistent bastard refused to go down as neatly as his predecessor and continued to struggle, managing to send Sai spiraling into a nearby tree before collapsing himself.

Slightly disoriented from hitting the tree, Sai cast his crimson gaze where Seriyan was fighting her own opponent, when his gaze flicked to the abandoned documents. Shaking his head, he darted for the papers not wanting the wind to blow them away or worse - getting damaged in the struggle.

Seriyan sent a blast of fire at her opponent, using the light from it to get her bearings and leaped onto a nearby tree stump and hit him again with another blast of fire sending him closer to Sai.

Sai anticipated her move and had his dagger ready, moving slightly so as not to miss.

The battle ground turned slightly brighter as some of the clouds parted revealing the full moon that had been hidden most of the evening. The beauty surreal over the bloody battle ground.

"Got the documents?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, as he made his way over to her and taking his offered hand.

"Yeah. I'm fixing to send them to Siennah now," he nodded, already focusing on making another shadow creature. This time, it was an owl, "take these back to Embezzler's base," he instructed the creature who gave a quick swoop around its master and Seriyan before taking to the skies and disappearing from view.

"Dishevel your clothes a bit more," he enjoined taking his own bloody shirt and gloves off, calling forth his shadow horse once again, "in case we run into guards. They are sure be patrolling, plus the search team is still out and about.. I'd rather them think we're like horny rabbits than to suspect us of foul play," he admitted, already calling forth his shadows to swallow the remains. "I'd say lets return to the festival but the blood on our clothes is suspicious."

"At least the horses got away," Seriyan commented softly, complying by removing her shirt so that her skin-tight undershirt showed, "maybe they'll think that they ditched the horses and made off by boat," pointing to the lake as she spoke.

"Perhaps so," he agreed quietly, once again helping her back on the horse. "Hmm..." He murmured as he hopped up himself. "Ah hah," he said while taking a hand and ruffling her hair.

"Excuse," she growled swatting his hand away, "it's going to get tangled and brushing it out hurts," she muttered, groaning when she felt knots. "Just great," she hissed, "You're going to be the one to brush them out since you put them there."

"Well your hair looked a little _too perfect_," he answered subliminally, before sighing in relentment,"and fine. I'll do it when we get back in the room, are you happy now?"

"Extremely _pleasured_," she answered sarcastically, leaning her head against his chest while Sai guided the horse on a longer, more round about way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe whats happening<em>

_I don't know what to say_

_And what I wouldn't give to change our fate_

_I don't wanna live this way, it haunts my mind_

_And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time_

_And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change whats right_

_But I know, we'll be living in a lie_

_And I've tried so hard to hold on_

_But I keep on falling_

_And no matter how hard I run_

_I just keep returning_

_And I'm back to where I started from"_

"_I Don't Wanna" - Within Temptation_

* * *

><p><strong>I really apologize with how slow this chapter is. It'll pick up soon, I swear. I really tried my best to make it not so blah for you lovely people to read. And… I'm not very good at writing action-y fight scenes, my apologies - I tried. <strong>

**(and this wasn't exactly an important fight)**

**Uh yeah. RIP random thugs that are rivals to Embezzler that I didn't give a shit to give any names, depth or character development too. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR GENERIC PEOPLE!**

**Characters in this Chapter:**

**Deathsai, Seriyan, Deadoz**

**Mentioned in this Chapter:**

**Siennah, Ksenny**


	3. New Alliances

**Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog, now we got ears its time for cheers! Hot dog, hot dog our problems sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolveeeeeeeeeed.**

**Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog!**

**Notes from the Authoress:**

**I seriously have that song stuck in my head. Thank you working with infants.**

**Disclaimer:**  
><span>_The longer you live in the past, the less future you have to enjoy._

_Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit; wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad._

_A word to the wise isn't necessary - its the stupid ones that need advice._

**Trigger Warnings:**

**Bad Puns. Sass level over 9000. Threats/Interrogation**

**Blood. Cussing. Seriyan thinks she's clever/witty/funny**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"I can't forget; the silver flower that's floating in the sky<em>

_I can't forget; In order for it to not scatter, I wrap it up_

_I wait for you; break your fickle ideals and until the new world,_

_come on, with your hand till the end."_

* * *

><p>They were in a dimly lit room in the corner in the back of a bar, standing by a wall near some decorative plants.<p>

At least that's what it seemed like. They were actually in Embezzler's base. The building was strategically designed to look like a simple bar from the outside. The truth was, beneath it there were several levels that connected with the sewer ways. What was even more impressive was the outer bar was connected to what appeared to be a run-down abandoned bell tower with decorative windows that allowed people inside to see out, but no one from the outside to see in.

The architect had been a genius.

With a distinctive ding a hidden panel opened and the girl leading them, motioned for them to step in.

Ayiana was escorting them today. Her platinum blonde hair flowed freely around her shoulders, framing her lightly freckled face. Her amber eyes seemed to glow like fire in the dim lighting. Over all, she appeared weaker and out of place compared to other Embezzler lackey's that they'd seen lounging around the bar.

Sai and Seriyan knew better than that though. Ayiana was one of Embezzler's Elites. A member of the inner circle; one of the admins.

"Its good to see you both again," she spoke softly once the elevator doors were closed. "Shame it wasn't under better circumstances though," she added as an afterthought.

"Likewise, Ayiana," Seriyan answered politely, "How've you been?"

Seriyan had met Ayiana several years prior; before she started her singing career, in Tara's palace. Ayiana, at the time was doing alchemy work for Tara and spent a lot of time there as a guest.

"As well as I can be," the alchemist answered with a faint smile, "You seem to be doing well yourself," she commented lightly before schooling her features as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful giantess, who regarded the duo with a mostly friendly expression.

They were receiving special treatment because of friendships within the elite circle. Sai having been friends with the leader for quite a while, and Seriyan knowing a few members of the elite circle.

"You two are lucky. Standard protocol would have had you two sitting in the bar downstairs," the giantess commented, pushing her charcoal braid over her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes giving them a once over.

"We appreciate the VIP treatment," Sai answered politely, as he and Seriyan followed the two women to a back room.

"Boi's out on business," the giantess informed Sai, seeming to know what he was fixing to ask, "So," she lowered her tone and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "You're stuck with Siennah."

"Well count my lucky stars, stuck dealing with the pain with no ally." Sai replied in jest, making an exaggerated eye roll. "Good to see you again, Ruchana," he told the giantess.

The doors opened to reveal a rather spacious lounge decorated in deep navy and gold, white furniture, and a rather intricate design on the floor. The room looked more like a forie than a lounge.

Siennah was sitting comfortably on one of the couches with her assistant, Sennyx leaning on a nearby wall; looking as if she'd rather be asleep.

"Siennah~" Sai greeted dramatically, "you can't be too pissed today, we got your documents to you two days ago!"

"Now if only I didn't have to see your face today," she jibbed back at him, before nodding at the fairy, "Hello, Squeakbox."

With an exaggerated eye roll, Seriyan returned the greeting, "Hey, Smokestack," she said right as Siennah picked up a cigarette and was about to light it.

"Tsk." Siennah stifled a laugh before resuming her previous actions, "Have a seat you two," her tone shifted from friendly jabs to her business voice. "Thank you for grabbing those documents for us," she began, "of course as promised, I'll tell you what you wanted. But first..." she cast her gray gaze at Sai, her only visible eye studying him, "Did you have a romantic vacation? Wasn't it just fun… and… full of _risque adventure_," the corners of her mouth upturned in a smug smirk.

"S-shut up!" Sai snapped, his face flushing bright red, "Don't even suggest stuff like that!"

Seriyan's face turned pink as her hair, but she said nothing on the matter, casting her gaze to the floor.

A quiet cough from Sennyx was the only indicator of her nearly forgotten presence.

At least someone was amused, Sai thought bitterly before clearing his throat to regain his composure, "So are you just going to pick on us all day, or get to the point?"

"Touchy touchy," Siennah relented smugly, exchanging amused glances with her partner.

Sennyx's only movement was to cross her arms in front of her chest. While her facial features were schooled in their usual blank look, her jade eyes sparkled every so slightly with vaguely hidden amusement.

"Anyway," Siennah brought them back on topic. "Word is, Oz was sighted in that village east of Emain, Mori. You know, the small island that's about ten miles past Ceo? The Village is actually built into the side of a mountain. It holds those sacred shrines and all that bullshit belonging to Aton the Great," she commented, not really believing in any deity in particular, but was impressed with how the natives made their way of life centered around Aton the Great in particular. "Anyway, earlier this afternoon there were reports of a man of slender build, pale skin, crimson eyes, and hair the color of snow fleeing Morri by boat and then on horse upon reaching Emain's Territory. He managed to somehow single-handedly infiltrate the temple and make off with important documents. Also, some of his men were sighted near Tara earlier this week."

"Sounds about like Oz," Sai commented quietly, listening intently.

"I figured it'd be of interest to you," the khaki blonde answered smugly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder before slightly adjusting the white eyepatch covering her left eye. "Unfortunately, that's all I can give you for now. I'll have more information within the week."

"What you had though, is great. Thank you, Siennah," Sai answered automatically. He'd have liked to learn more; but knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Siennah," Seriyan spoke out breaking the silence, "how did you-"

The busty woman cut the fairy off with a laugh, "Well I found out about the camera after you and Sai'd left and I was going to send someone to warn you, but by the time I got someone free, you two'd already found it. Ayiana was already in the process of hacking into their security system to replace any footage of you two lovebirds stealing the documents; but I must say - the show was quite impressive. You two played it up well and then Akatsunogi's incompetent goons did us all a favor. So it all worked out in our favor," Siennah threw her head back in a hearty laugh.

Another scoff from across the room from Sennyx was heard as she failed to hide her own amusement of the flustered looks of the duo sitting across from Siennah. Her face was still impassive as always; but her light jade green eyes were aglow with her amusement.

* * *

><p>As they finished their meeting, Sai and Seriyan were escorted back to the entrance by a still-giggling Ayiana and grinning Ruchana. The two hadn't even been in the room yet seemed to know exactly what was said. Seriyan was the one to question this.<p>

"Actually~ There's nothing that the elites don't know. We have all the important rooms bugged so that the inner circle always knows what's going on," Ayiana answered through her giggles; "I'm the one who designed the system," she bragged enthusiastically - quite proud of her own work. "Ruru and I were watching the meeting in the office across the hall."

"That explains a lot," Sai muttered under his breath as he and Seriyan were allowed to leave.

"Thank you for visiting!" Ruchana called out gleefully. Before closing the doors behind her. Leaving Sai and Seriyan to walk towards the main path on Blago Prairie.

"I think I'm going to go visit Ras, since we're this close to Tara," Seriyan broke the silence. "Its been a while since I've visited him and Taku. I'm sure Tsuki misses me too; she doesn't like not being able to travel with me."

"Keep an eye out for Oz's henchmen then," Sai answered cautiously. While he didn't want to separate from the charming fairy, he wasn't in any position to argue with her - or rather, he could but it'd be a losing battle.

"I will," she answered automatically. "I'll send a message to you if I find anything. You'll be at _Crescent Moon's_? in the usual room, right?"

_Crescent Moon's_ was a small out-of-the-way inn located on the outskirts of Emain's city limits. Sai had struck a deal with the owner into reserving one particular room for him.

"You know it," he answered her; turning to head back to Emain Macha; though his gaze lingered on her a bit too long to be considered completely innocent, "Hey Seri," he spoke as she'd barely taken two steps in the opposite direction, watching her pause and turn her head to meet his eyes with her scarlet gaze, "Stay safe."

"You too - don't do anything rash. Oz may not even be nearby anymore, but that doesn't mean go on a mad dash hunting spree for him either." She advised.

"I won't," he promised. "Though I may go through half the population of Emain for blood" he muttered, "And that'll be before I spend the remainder of the night at Bar Rua."

Shaking her head, she laughed at him, "Alright, then don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to," he laughed with her, before turning his back to her and allow her to go on her way as he went his.

* * *

><p>Katni was not happy to say the least at her current situation. Equi had decided that paying Glenis a visit was such a great idea. Unfortunately, the bonehead lacked the funds to actually buy his groceries so to make up the difference, the elder woman put him, and inadvertently her, to work.<p>

"Equi," the fox whispered softly so as only her partner could hear her, "you _suck_ at sweeping."

"I don't see you offering to help," he answered automatically, waving the broom around with exaggerated gusto; effectively making a bigger mess.

"No opposable thumbs." she answered back tartly, leaping back to avoid having small specks of dirt landing in her fur.

"Equi," she hissed his name under her breath; growing gradually frustrated. "Why are we here again?"

"I have a feeling Tako's been here!" he smiled brightly as he keep _stirring dust around and calling it sweeping._ "Say what you want, Katni, but I'm sure Tako and I will be together again in no time!"

"You make it sound like you're going to confess undying love to him," she muttered into her paws.

The fox-boy tilted his head to the side in confusion at his partner's statement. He, after all, had no concept of any kind of romantic love and quite literally platonically loved almost everyone.

"But I do love him, Katni," he answered defensively, slamming the bottom of the broom against the ground, "he's my best friend - its not hard to understand. I don't understand why everyone gets their panties in a twist about it."

With a sigh, Katni relented; she knew when to choose her battles and this particular conversation, she'd learned from experience, wasn't worth venturing into. The boy just didn't get it - and probably never would.

"You're right, Equi," she settled on finally, hopping up onto an empty barrel that'd once held apples to get out of her companion's haphazard dust storm.

* * *

><p>As Sai entered the small bit of woods that signified he was getting close to Emain Macha, a sharp cough got his attention. <em>Someone's here,<em> he thought, as he looked around cautiously.

He was still in Embezzler's territory, so chances of being attacked by any bandits belonging to Siennah and Boi were slim; though this close to Emain put him at the outskirts of it; there was a good chance that one of Embezzler's rivals was nearby; Emain was neutral ground after all.

_Then again, a smart bandit wouldn't cough and give away his location…_ Another quick glance around, _unless I'm walking into an ambush._ With a casual sigh, Sai schooled his features and casually summoned his dark magic; hiding his carefully controlled shadows amongst the nature in preparation for an attack.

His internal clock told him it was somewhere around three in the morning and he wanted nothing more than to go get shit-faced off some drunken slob's blood; after all. Why go to a bar himself and spend money on a drink when he could easily kill two birds with one stone and prey off a drunken human and get the same buzz for free; while ensuring he could go a bit longer before needing to feed again.

At least he had another three hours before Bar Rua closed.

Another cough; this time it sounded wet and strangled. It wasn't a luring call - someone was hurt. Thankful for his vampire eyes allowing him to see clearly in the moonless night, he made a mad dash in the direction of the cough.

He expected to find a drunk passed out in the clearing - what he found was a blood bath. So many dead bodies and - another cough - one soldier; barely alive.

"Sorry Seri," Sai mumured quietly as he sent his shadow-owl out to find her. Hopefully she hadn't made the outskirts of Tara yet and would still be close enough to get there in time to save the young fellow's life.

His limited knowledge of first aid kicking in, he immediately pulled spare bandages from his pack and wrapped the young man's neck and began applying pressure - not enough to strangle him, but enough to at least somewhat control some of the bleeding.

_"Hurry Seri, Hurry."_

* * *

><p>First thing he saw upon opening his eyes was a woman's chest. While covered in her clothing, it didn't change the fact that there was a woman hovering over him with her chest near his now deep red, blushing face. "W-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" he croaked, his voice sounding foreign to his ears, before coughing. Instinctively wanting to grab his neck where he felt a sharp pain and burning sensation only to have his hands slapped away.<p>

Said woman let out a rather loud irritated sigh. "Stupid ass. I wasn't done working on you, now look what you did. You reopened that neck wound and possibly damaged your vocal chords even more. Yes. These are my breasts." she used one hand to point at her bosom, "I have them. Most women do," she answered dryly casting her scarlet gaze at him, putting her hand back to where it had rested under his chin. "Now relax and hold still so I can finish fixing your vocal chords. Be forewarned that there's a limit to what I can fix and you shouting like that probably just caused permanent damage to your voice."

"How -" he began but was cut off by her shushing him.

"No talking until I'm done," she instructed sharply, her eyes not straying from her work.

Aton damn, someone needs to learn the meaning of 'bedside manner,' he thought sourly. Thinking back to the healers back in Morri. Most were very compassionate and gentle and polite to their patients. He was brought out of his own mind by another man's chuckling. Casting his gaze to where he heard the laugh he saw the voice's owner.

"Bossy lil' thing isn't she?" he asked, not at all bothering to hide his amusement as he sat down on a large chest, leaning back against the old wood wall. One elbow was propped up on the dresser next to it and he rest his chin upon his hand.

He found himself wanting to answer only to feel a slight pressure on his neck and hearing the pink female's sharp, "Don't do it. Or I will let you spend the rest of your life mute. And Sai," she continued, casting a glance over her shoulder at the other man, "stop pestering the patient while I'm working on his neck. You both are lucky I wasn't very far off and made it here in time," she continued in a gentler tone, "Stop squirming like that, if I was going to kill you, I'd have done so before you woke up. Now relax and make this easier on both of us."

He relented begrudgingly. As much as he hated to admit it, she made an excellent point that he couldn't dispute. He hated his situation, but his only chance of survival was to trust is life in the hands of the tiny pink woman woman who was currently healing him, and her companion - Sai, as he'd just learned - whether or not he'd come out alive, he didn't know; a thing that set of paranoia in the back of his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified.

If that Sai-guy had heard the pink one, he didn't acknowledge her, and from his perspective, said man appeared to be asleep.

I'll just have to trust that Aton the Great loves me today, he thought sending a silent prayer to his deity overseer. A faint pink glow reflecting on the pointy eared girl's pale skin caught his attention. Magical healing, he thought, unable to see the source because of his position; but he felt a warm sensation on his neck.

"I'm not going to heal it completely, because it's better for it to allow your body to repair itself naturally, but I've healed you to the point you're out of the dangerzone. Take it easy over the course of the rest of this week and you'll be fine. No lifting, no straining, and no extended periods of walking, or else it'll reopen up that wound." she instructed, helping him sit up.

"Who are you?" he cracked, his weak voice foreign to him.

"You're welcome for not letting you die," she deadpanned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "and let it be known that if you reopen it, I won't heal it again."

"My voice sounds weird." He shot back, shooting the 'know-it-all' a sour look. Saved his life or not, she was really working his nerves.

"I did the best I could with what I can do," she answered calmly, "your vocal cords were damaged so bad, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fix them, magic or not. At least you're not mute."

As he sat there, quietly taking in the information, he glanced over the duo taking in their features in detail. The man, Sai, rose from his spot, "alright, we took you in and healed you. In exchange for your life, you're going to answer my questions honestly. But before that, what's your name? Don't try to lie to me. I will be able to tell," he threatened in a low tone, crimson eyes glowing in the dim candle light.

"And if I don't wish to answer?" the paladin challenged, prepared to give his life for his home as it was his sworn duty; but inwardly praying it wouldn't come down to it. He wasn't ready to die.

As if to answer his question, the corners of Sai's mouth turned up in a sadistic smile. "You won't be too fond of the consequences," he answered slowly, pulling a sword out.

Knowing he was at the disadvantage he relented with a sigh, "What do you want to know?" he rasped, his voice still scratching.

"Let's start with your name," Sai began, speaking clearly. His crimson eyes seeming to glow in the dim candle light.

"Donagh Limerick, but I'm typically called 'Order' by my people," he answered honestly, "feel free to call me that as well."

"Ok Order," Sai continued, giving him a once over, his eyes flashing slightly brighter before returning to their glowing state, "What happened in Morri before I found you?"

"Infiltrated by a single man. From what I could piece together, he hypnotized a monk and was able to make off with important documents from the Temple of Aton the Great. I'm not sure of all the details though. I was ordered to give chase to a man with crimson eyes and hair the color of freshly fallen snow." Order answered again, recalling the event.

Something in Sai's demeanor changed as he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "I see…" he said softly, "so Siennah's info was spot on."

"From the sounds of things, we'd just missed it when we got back to Embezzler's base," Seriyan spoke softly, putting a hand on Sai's arm. "Order, you said?" she addressed her patient, continuing after he nodded. "Did you happen to get a look at the person who attacked you? Was it the same man that took the documents, or a different person?"

"The guy that did it fit the description we were given of the thief," Order answered the smaller female. "A rather tall, lanky bastard with weird glowing crimson eyes and white hair that flowed like a woman's."

She seemed as if she were going to speak again but decided against it, instead elbowing Sai and casting a pointed gaze at him, mouthing something Order didn't catch.

"My name is Sai Kuolema," Sai began formally, seeming to snap out of his daze. He made his way across the room; stopping before Order and extending his hand, "and the lady that healed you is my partner, Seriyan Yanae," he gestured to the small woman next to him, who at nodded with acknowledgement, "Its nice to meet you."

'Nice to meet you,' you say like you weren't fixing to kill me twenty seconds ago, he thought dryly as he gave them a once over before taking Sai's hand and shaking it firmly. "Likewise," he croaked, "and thanks for ya know, saving me."

"Thank her for doing the healing process, not me," Sai responded dryly. "if I'd attempted it, you'd have been dead before I even started."

"Uh… right," Order answered awkwardly, "Seriyan wasn't it? Thanks for healing," he awkwardly extended his hand.

"Thank my flower, not me." She answered curtly; refusing to touch his hand, taking that opportunity to leave the room. "I'll be upstairs," she glanced at Sai before shutting the door.

Um. What? he thought, confused. Did she really just say 'flower'? She talks to flowers….? What a nutcase. Casting one final glance at Sai, Order sighed at his situation, Ok so we have a homicidal vampire and a girl that talks to flowers. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Aton, give me strength to not go insane.

"So...uh…" Order began awkwardly again, "is she always that moody?"

"Only to idiots who pester her," Sai answered coolly before crossing the room to pick up a bottle of liquor. "Want one?" Upon seeing his company shake his head, Sai shrugged slightly, "Suit yourself, more for me," he commented, opening his bottle and proceeding to take a drink before sitting in a nearby chair. "Alright," his cool tone from earlier returned, with his crimson eyes glowing, "I've got a proposition for you…"

_T.B.C._

* * *

><p><em>"It will stop time; the scattered sands of time<em>

_It will stop time; I'd rather rewind you_

_Always be here; the radiance is now infinite_

_because I want to convey it to you some day_

_hey, listen to your words"_

_"TILL THE END" - Cast of Kamigami no Asobi_

* * *

><p><strong>Characters in this chapter:<strong>

**Deathsai, Seriyan, Ordersol, Siennah, Sennyx, Ayiana, Ruchana, equinox78**

**Referenced in this chapter:**

**Deathboi**

**Dang look at all these people. Special thank you to my side guild, Embezzler, for playing information brokers - Deathboi belongs to Death, obviously.**

**Sennyx and Ruchana belong to Flaffers, and Siennah and Ayiana belong to me.**

**Akatsunogi is a side guild created by Flaffy, Nyx, Death, and I for our crack mabinogi Akatsuki cosplay characters.**


	4. Played

**This chapter was being a major pain in the butt and was rewritten several times. I'm still not 100% pleased with it but I was due for an update so. Here it is. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

_"When in doubt, remember FISH. Fuck It, Shit Happens."_

_"Whatever you do in life, always give 100% unless its blood."_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm waking up, I feel in in my bones<em>

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

* * *

><p>Ksenny frowned as she stared at what was supposed to be a magical glowing aura in her hands. What was in her hand…. was a lump of… substance. "Oz, I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that."<p>

The vampire laughed wholeheartedly at the young fae's attempt at mana conjuring, "Ksenny my dear, you're correct. Its not."

"Thanks a lot," she muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"Now now~" Oz cooed, running his fingers through her hair, "if at first you don't succeed, try try again. Its ok! conjuration of mana in the way I'm asking you to do is extremely difficult. You're doing a great job!"

Ksenny narrowed her scarlet eyes at Oz, "You sure about this?" she questioned him, clearly not believing him.

"But of course dear!" He was always charismatic and charming; even when he was being a sarcastic asshole; probably ingrained into his personality.

"Oz," when she spoke again, her tone shifted from doubt to pure curiosity. "Why do I need to learn this? I'm obviously not very good at using mana."

"Well, I'm not going to deny you there," he chuckled, ducking when said lump of substance was thrown at his head. "Its not that I need you to be able to use mana, I need you to be able to manipulate it; which is why I'm having you do this first. It'll help you with controlling it. A sage you will never be," his chuckle turned into a warm laugh, "I think we may be able to drag some pretty powerful basic attacks out of you, in terms of self defense." he trailed off before continuing after a pregnant pause, "Plus some of the seals we will have to unlock require you to channel your mana into them to unlock them. All I need you to be able to do is flare your mana enough to help me unlock the seals."

"Oh! So its like using a key in a lock then?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Exactly like that!" Oz praised her, "see? I told you those stupid elves didn't know anything. You're a brilliant little thing~" he cooed and went in for a hug, though it was interrupted by a tall woman with light blonde hair tied up in a sloppy bun. Her piercing periwinkle eyes scanned their surroundings; matching the stoic expression on her face. Her heels clicked against the old wooden floor as she crossed it; with her heels on she was eye-level with Oz.

Ksenny instinctively shrank back shyly from the older woman. Though GC was an elf and shared the trait of pointed ears with Ksenny, the little fae was sure that GC wasn't the kind of elf she'd grown up with in Filia. Even with the cruel treatment from the elven children, there were a select handful of adults who'd treated her kindly. She'd heard stories of a handful of elves who'd went rogue in the olden days of Filia's history. Hagel had told her that they weren't to be trifled with. He'd adamantly believed that their descendants were still alive somewhere. After meeting GC, Ksenny couldn't help but silently agree with Hagel.

_"Brutal, blood thirsty monsters"_ he'd called them. Ksenny shuddered, remembering the kind banker's words.

"Oz, there's word of Sai's movement," she spoke coolly, keeping her gaze on Oz with a neutral face. "And your week is almost up."

"Now now~ GC~ don't be like that~" Oz cooed, lightly nudging the curvaceous female. "Perhaps you could give Ksenny some tips later on being able to flare mana to open the seals since she's having the same problems you did~"

Shifting her eye to Ksenny, she nodded ever so slightly, "Affirmative, but that will have to happen later. You need to go feed."

Waving his pale hands in surrender, he got up and strolled to his right hand, "Fine. Have it your way, love." he spoke while putting his hands on GC's shoulders, only to have them slapped off and a meaningful periwinkle glare thrown his way.

"Yes Ma'am," Oz relented with a sigh, strolling out of the room. "Oh by the way," he paused in the doorway, "Ksenny's working on mana conjuring and trying to make a crystal out of mana. While I feed, I need you to supervise. When I get back, tell me what you've heard on Sai."

The elven woman responded with a curt nod before taking a seat in the chair Oz had previously occupied. "Now, fae." she commanded, gaining Ksenny's full attention. "Begin again."

Sighing, Ksenny found herself obeying her superior's command.

Oz's base was well hidden along the unpopulated shores of Belvast Island - deep within Tory Ravine, several miles north-east of the springs on Scathatch Beach. Thanks to the superstition of the population of Belvast, their base was essentially a safe haven from outsiders. Patrols weren't necessary, though GC and a handful of her underlings handled doing them anyway.

"Too much." GC commented, interrupting Ksenny's thought process.

With a bright flash of light and a loud pop, Ksenny found herself holding yet another lump of substance. Scarlet eyes widened as she dropped the heated lump onto the floor, her palms burning in protest from having held it. She scarcely met GC's gaze whilst muttering a rather intelligent, "huh?"

"You're concentrating too hard," she elaborated with a flat tone. "Less is more."

Ksenny watched GC a moment, waiting to see if the older woman would clarify a bit more, but when the elf leaned back in Oz's chair, going as far as to prop one leg up on the table in a rather unlady-like fashion; the cape of her armor shifting, nearly showing off all her lower assets, it became clear to Ksenny that GC wasn't going to offer her too much advice.

Sighing again, Ksenny pondered GC's words before closing her eyes and trying once again.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the boat in Port Cobh, Takori spared a quick glance down the pier as the sun was setting over the ocean. He'd just returned to Uladh after spending six months in Iria.<p>

It'd been mostly refreshing, getting away from his troubles. During his stay in Port Qilla, he'd learned a few new survival - cooking - tips that he almost might be able to put to good use during nights he had to camp out. Such as, he made an excellent roasted potato; well, when he had Effie's supervision, at least.

The first aid tips, as well as learning some healing tips from a Cor Native who'd been visiting the area during his stay, the vagabond smiled as he walked along the dock.

It was the first time in years since he'd felt genuinely refreshed.

Pausing his stride for a heartbeat, he idly toyed with the idea of grabbing lunch at the pub before continuing his travels. His stomach was delighted by the idea, plus chatting with Annick was always fun - he learned some interesting information about the latest news going on in Uladh.

"Hey Annick!" he greeted cheerfully. "The usual!"

"Hey Kid!" the old pirate answered, "Give me fifteen!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he answered automatically as he took his usual seat.

Takori found himself once again staring out the window as he did every time he visited the port. He felt a sense of deja vu when he saw another ship of sailors preparing to set sail.

Then, his eyes spotted a familiar glimpse of blue-gray hair and eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach. Equi was heading to the pub.

Quickly standing from his chair, he met Annick on her way out of the kitchen, "May I hide here for a little while?"

"Personal Issues?" the old pirate woman guessed, eying the lad walking up the path.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't mess up anything, and you can sit on that stool back here as long as you need." She answered with a shrug as Takori dashed into the kitchen just in time as the bell on the door to the pub chimed.

Takori proceeded to eat his meal whilst hidden in the kitchen, listening to the uproar upfront caused by his rather loud friend. With a sigh, he caught Annick as she once again returned to the kitchen, "if that bonehead lacks money for his meal, I'll cover the rest of it as a thank you for letting me hide here."

With a nod, Annick continued her work, but the look in her only visible eye told him she owed him an explanation later. While he wasn't fond of the idea, he owed her one and spent the remainder of his time figuring out the best way to explain his current situation.

* * *

><p>When Oz returned to the great room, he couldn't help the way his lips curled into a smile upon hearing Ksenny's jubilant cries of "I DID IT!"<p>

The young fae reminded him of Sai in so many ways. He paused in his spot, right outside the slightly open door. His mind taking him back to a much simpler time.

_"Ozzy!" the little black haired boy ran circles around him. "I can make shadow puppets and I figured out I can talk through them! Stay put! Stay put! I wanna show you!"_

_Laughing, Oz humored the small child, "alright alright. I won't move!" he promised, watching as Sai ran off into the next room._

Shaking his head, drawing himself back to reality, Oz pushed the door open and entered the room. "Great job! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed, feeling a pained nostalgia wash over him as he said a phrase he hadn't spoken in a long time.

The little blonde girl practically radiated with excited pride. He nodded at her before flashing her a smile. Walking over to Ksenny, he lightly patted her on the head before taking a seat across from GC. "Tell me what you found out," he commanded, his whole demeanor changing.

"Seems like when you made took that little trip to Mori," she tailed off, cutting her eyes at Oz in a wordless message that the child shouldn't hear what she had to say.

With a long stretch and a loud yawn, Oz easily handled the situation, "Neh, Lil' Lady~ You mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure!" she chirped, her disposition mellow; having missed the look the older duo had shared.

"How about you go get me a cold one? I forgot to get it while I was down there," he suggested dramatically.

"You're so forgetful!" Ksenny chastised, but nodded anyway. "The usual?"

"Yes ma'am!" he answered automatically; purposefully sending her to the basement to ensure she'd be gone for an extended period of time. "Oh~ Take your time getting it, dear." he waved a hand in dismissal, "I'm not dying or anything." He chuckled to himself as she scampered off.

Once Ksenny was out of earshot, he once again met his right hand's gaze, "Alright, talk to me."

With a flick of her hand - a silent command for one of her underlines to keep watch for the girl, she nodded at Oz, "when you made off with those documents," she continued from where she left off, "It seems like that paladin that gave you chase was rescued by Sai and that little girl that you buried in the sands six months ago. She seems to be on his side. It could cause you some trouble."

"Hah." Oz chuckled, "who would have thought that the day I buried a thieving gypsy, I'd find her sister who just so conveniently looking for said thief. Life sure is funny sometimes. Its even funnier that Sai found her so soon. If he hadn't, she'd be a singing decomposing body by now." He laughed again at his own joke before a quiet cough from his partner forced him back on topic. "Ah, right. What else you got?"

"They have Embezzler's higher ups on their side; at least that's what my spy tells me." GC added. "What are you going to do if you get confronted?"

"Same plan as we always do. We'll deal with it accordingly, and escape quickly. Don't do anything that could jeopardize our goal." He spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Understood."

"Tell DD to be careful. I hear Boi and Sien aren't exactly gentle when they find rats," Oz advised.

"DD and I were partners long before you recruited us. He won't get caught, and if he does, then he deserves whatever punishment the mafia monarchs deliver him," she stated in a tone void of emotion. "If we come across that little half pint again, she's mine."

"Have you a crush on the gypsy?" Oz teased.

"Not really. But Sai does and she could be used as leverage against him. Plus, I'm mildly curious of the extent of her vocal range." The elven woman answered with a shrug. "Shame she wouldn't join us willingly." Snorting, GC then pitched her voice up, in mockery of her confrontation with the pink haired fae, _"I'm only interested in my music."_

"I bet we can use the little girl to get her on our side, which would get to Sai. We could kill two birds with one stone." GC continued thoughtfully, prompting Oz to nod. "Do it."

A coughing fit from outside the door, gave them plenty of warning to cease their conversation as Ksenny returned with Oz's drink.

"In other news," GC spoke in her normal tone, "I heard that there's a lead on your sister," directing her attention to Ksenny, watching as the smaller blonde's features light up.

"Really!?" Ksenny squeaked.

"Oh that's great!" Oz added, feigning ignorance. "What'd ya hear?"

"Well, its not exactly great news," GC continued, choosing her words carefully, Oz noted. "But she is well; for now. It seems Sai's brainwashed her into helping him. So, to get her into our safe hands, I propose we plan a rescue mission."

"What do you have in mind?" Oz questioned for Ksenny who'd gone silent as she took in the news, before putting an arm around her, "No worries, we'll save her!" he encouraged, his gaze not leaving her until she nodded at him.

"Well…" GC began before getting into the details of her elaborate plan.

_T.B.C.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Woah~ Woah~ I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

_Woah~ Woah~ I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

_- "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><strong>Feat. LittleKid!Sai in this chapter.<strong>

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Ksenny, Deadoz, Takori, Guiltyclear**

**Mentioned:**

**Deathsai, Seriyan, Ordersol, Darkdealer, equinox78**


End file.
